Killing Loneliness
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia promised to return for Ashido but fails to do so. He returns one night and their loneliness consumes them both.


**So this is what my fans wished for me to write. This is my first Ashido/Rukia fic so I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Song: Killing Loneliness by H.I.M**

Rukia stood inside her room, her eyes staring out at the large moon above her. The Winter War had finally come to an end and Ichigo was free to live as a normal human. Yet the pain Rukia felt of losing another man made her shed many tears. Now, as she stared out at the moon, she felt resentment for herself for leaving one more man behind. Ashido Kano, she had vowed to return to him but had failed to do so.

Her back turned to the window and she walked toward her door to shut it. Her eyes widen when she felt spiritual pressure consume her and her hand reached for the hilt of her blade only to be held up against the door. A large hand closed the door as another gripped her shoulder in a tight grip. She struggled for a moment before turning her head to see a man wearing a hollow mask staring back at her. She relaxed in the grip, her holder allowing her to turn and face him with midnight eyes.

One free hand went up to the mask and pulled it off slowly, revealing the serious face of Ashido to Rukia. She pressed herself against the door, a hand over her beating heart before smiling softly. Ashido looked down at her and allowed the mask to fall to the ground.

"You broke your promise." Ashido murmured, taking a step back.

"Ashido… I'm truly sorry." Rukia said, tears once again forming in her eyes as her smiling lips quivered.

"Why are you crying?" Ashido said, raising his hand to brush away some tears. Rukia looked up at him before grabbing his wrist that was close to her face. She pressed his palm to her face and sighed softly as she closed her eyes.

"I'm just really happy to see you alive. Many of my close friends had to leave me and to see you again… it makes me happy." Rukia whispered, nuzzling her face against the palm of his hand.

Ashido kept his face unmoved as he felt Rukia's wet cheek rub against him. He bit the inside of the mouth. The loneliness making the small touch set his body aflame. Rukia opened her eyes and stared into his eyes, taking note of the subtle change in Ashido's gaze. Her hand released his wrist yet his grasp remand there before reluctantly pulling away.

"I should go now." Ashido said, turning his back to Rukia. Timid hands grasped his arm and Ashido felt Rukia's small body press against his arm. His hands right on her toned stomach was making his body quiver slightly with desire. Rukia felt him tremble, making her clear her head and take a step away from him.

"I'm sorry about that… I think my loneliness is getting to my head now." Rukia muttered, rubbing her arm softly.

"So is mine." Ashido growled lowly

Her head hit the wall with a thud, a small hiss escaping her lips. Rukia opened her eyes to see Ashido looking down at her, his lust clouding his eyes. Her arms went to his elbow in an attempt to push him away but his strength out-matched hers. Her eyes narrowed when she felt herself in his arms but soften at the warmth of his body on hers.

"We both need someone right now. Allow me to be that person for you." Ashido whispered into her ear. Rukia shivered as his warm breath ran down her neck and her grip on his elbow began to grow weak from her own loneliness. Raising her head up to look into his eyes, Rukia nodded her head slowly.

* * *

><p>Gasped left her lips and she bounced up and down on Ashido's pulsing member vigorously. Her breast jumped up and down until his large hands cupped and rubbed them roughly. Rukia's eyes closed tightly in pleasure and her moans echoed loudly in her large room. Ashido growled as the bouncing woman above him went slower, thrusting up to fill his own satisfaction. Rukia lowered her upper body, her breast rubbing up and down his chest as she continued to move.<p>

Her lips locked with his and a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance only for Rukia to lose miserably to the red-head below her. He lifted himself up in the sitting position, holding her small body against his as he pumped into her withering body. Rukia buried her face into his neck, moaning his name into his skin before biting down. Ashido hissed but reward her with a powerful thrust because pain and pleasure were fusing together the night filled with lust. His one teeth sank into her jiggling breast, making Rukia arch her back and cry out in bliss.

Rukia found herself below the strong and sweaty man, panting when he pulled out of her and crying out when he thrusted back into her body. Her hands pressed his body down on hers as Ashido pummeled the small woman with mighty thrust. The feeling of her releasing was slowly approaching, making her wrap her slender legs around his waist so he could get deeper inside her. Ashido loved the feeling of her tight walls around his throbbing member and now that Rukia's legs were wrapped securely around his waist made him feel pure ecstasy at the new feeling she was producing. Their lips locked once again as their orgasm raged forward.

Their moans of pleasure muffled by their swollen lips.

Ashido fell forward, his full weight on top of Rukia. Slightly nudging the him, Ashido rolled on his back panting. His arms pulled her closer to his chest before kissing her forehead gently. Rukia looked back up to his eyes, her eyes searching for an answer. Ashido pushed away the stubborn bang from her face before kissing her lips softly.

Yes, loneliness consumed them and forced them into this sinful act.

Regret, however, played no factor in the aftermath of it all.

**Got that out of my system. I've been wanting to write a fic of his pairing since I first saw Ashido speak with Rukia. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
